As the performance of digital products continues to increase, portable digital products, such as smart phones, have been widely used for camera shooting and photographing. General users use handheld smart phones for shooting. However, hand shaking is likely to occur, resulting in blurred images. Especially when shooting night scenes, a longer exposure time is required, and a slight hand shaking will result in image blur. The problem of hand shaking is especially serious if it is on a moving transport, such as a car or a train.
In order to solve the problem of hand shaking, engineers have developed a handheld stand, in which a direction and amplitude of the hand shaking are detected by a gyroscope, an acceleration sensor and the like, and compensates for hand shaking is provided by a control circuit driving a motor.